Due to the size, weight and/or geometry of many off-highway vehicles, the turning effectiveness of a vehicle may be less than required in certain conditions. For example, if the conditions in which an off-highway vehicle is used are muddy, the vehicle may not follow the commanded turn. One way in which operators of these vehicles improve turning effectiveness is to apply the vehicle brakes during the turn. However, by applying the vehicle brakes too much or too little during the turn, efficiency of the vehicle can be compromised.